Heart Of Darkness
by Evanna Leroy
Summary: "Desde que su padre lo guió por primera vez al trono, que cada día deseaba con más fervor el poder ocupar ese lugar, utilizando una corona y lo mejor de todo; ser llamado "Rey", una palabra que sentía merecerse. Pero no fue así." APH Cardverse.
1. Chapter 1: Carta Falsa

******Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenecen******.**

**Heart Of Darkness**

**Capitulo 1: ****Carta Falsa**

**.**

Una fría nevada acompañaba al albino en su travesía al destierro. Las palabras de su padre, quien ese entonces era el rey de Hearts, aún retumbaban en su cabeza y en su mente. Sabía que no era el indicado para llegar al trono pero ese fue un sueño que siempre conservó. Desde que su padre lo guió por primera vez al trono, que cada día deseaba con más fervor el poder ocupar ese lugar, utilizando una corona y lo mejor de todo; ser llamado "_Rey_", una palabra que sentía merecerse.

Pero no fue así.

A medida que ambos hermanos crecían, los elogios no se hacían esperar para Ludwig. "El más serio", "El más tranquilo", "El más ordenado"...- "_El más perfecto_".- Murmuraba con rabia contenida cuando su padre abrazaba al rubio orgulloso cuando éste hacía algo bien. ¿Por qué no confiaban en él? ¿Porqué él no podía recibir aquellos elogios también?

- Podrías aprender de él, Gilbert.- Comentó algo molesto, dirigiendo la mirada hacia él. Como odiaba que lo comparara, como odiaba ser el menos querido de ese reino…

* * *

Varías horas habían pasado ya y la nevada se profundizaba cada vez más. Poco a poco sus músculos comenzaron a acalambrarse, volviéndose inmune a al frío que en ese momento invadía por completo su cuerpo. Gilbert, caminando sin rumbo, intentando abrirse paso como podía en medio de esa nevada no pudo aguantar más aquel dolor, desplomándose por completo. Ya no podía sentir sus manos, ni sus pies y apenas podía mover su rostro...

Se dio cuenta de que moriría allí, en medio de la tormenta, sin ser encontrado por nadie, sin ser buscado por alguien... Sin que nadie le importara, como si fuera una basura que ha sido desechada, sin nada más.

- ¡TE MALDIGO, REINO DE HEARTS!- Gritó a todo lo que daba su voz, intentando sacarse el odio y la ira que lo consumía por dentro, mientras unas lágrimas quemaban su frío rostro ya más pálido de lo habitual.- ¡LOS DESTRUIRÉ, TE MATARÉ PADRE, LO JURO! - Ya no resistió más y sintió como su cuerpo lo dejaba, como se apagaba lentamente, cerrando los ojos para pasar a una nueva vida, dejando de lado toda la miseria y sufrimiento a un lado. Una imagen de una rosa de color verde llegó hasta su mente, antes de que dejare de existir.

- Señor Gilbert Beilschmidt.- Habló una voz extraña, que sorprendió al albino ¿Que ya no se había muerto? Abrió los ojos con dificultad y pudo lograr divisar una mancha negra con rojo.- Vengo a ofrecerte mi ayuda.- Una sonrisa brotó de aquel rostro, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad y su cuerpo comenzaba a ganar calor. Poco a poco iba recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo.- Un pacto en que ambos saldremos favorecidos.-

El albino abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendido por aquel extraño acontecimiento. ¡Ese tipo lo había salvado de la muerte! Se incorporó en la nieve, observando sus manos, las cuales no había dolor ni quemadura alguna, al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo.- Te puedo dar eso, y mucho más.- Volvió a hablar aquel extraño ser, sin dejar de sonreír, observando el rostro de perplejidad de su interlocutor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y mirándolo seriamente, habló con una voz firme.  
- Me gustaría escucharlo...-

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Esta idea nació muy random y me gustó como fue tomando forma. Ademas, me insistieron en subir esto como fic y agradezco de verdad el apoyo :)

Espero subir la segunda parte luego, y que les haya gustado este mini fic de como Gilbert, en el universo de Cardverse, se convirtió en uno de los famosos Joker.

Cualquier duda, un mensajito sería una buena idea.

**PD: **El titulo "Carta falsa" es un termino utilizado en los algunos juegos de cartas, que significa que no es de triunfo o es de poco o ningún valor.

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2: Nueva Baraja

**********Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenecen.

**Heart of Darkness**

**Capitulo 2: Nueva Baraja**

**.**

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y mirándolo seriamente, habló con una voz firme.  
- Me gustaría escucharlo...-

- Es simple, señor Gilbert.- Comentó el ser, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, completamente diferente a las que él solía entregar.- Yo doy, pero si usted me entrega algo a cambio. En este caso, acabo de entregarle su vida, señor, porque usted acaba de morir hace exactamente 12 minutos.-

El albino abrió sus ojos rubí de par en par.- ¡¿Como que morí hace 12 minutos?! ¿Y como estoy hablando contigo ahora? - Preguntó exasperado, levantándose enojado para confrontar al ser. Observó el rostro de ese ser, quien tenía los ojos casi del mismo color que él, solo que eran de un rojo más oscuro. Su rostro era pálido y blanco, muy atractivo y seductor, que fácilmente podría atraer tanto a hombres como a mujeres por su inusual belleza. Pero no permitió que su apariencia física se impusiera y siguió en su pose defensiva, intentando descubrir que rayos estaba pasando.

Aquel tipo soltó una escalofriante carcajada, que retumbó en el lugar.- ¿Es que aún no lo entiende?.- Le dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo para guiarlo en un camino, el cual aún desconocía. Gilbert se iba a negar al contacto, pero por una extraña razón no pudo moverse de su posición.- Mire, señor Gilbert.-Hablando como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un niño pequeño.- En todas partes existe en bien y el mal, ¿Eso lo sabe, verdad?.-El albino asintió mecánicamente mientras la persona caminaba a través de la tormenta, sin siquiera tener una quemadura, al igual que él.

- Todos los reinos que están en esta dimensión "dicen" desear la paz y para ello hacen tratados, treguas e infinidades de formalidades que no valen nada. Tenemos claro que, en cualquier momento, cuando una pizca de maldad se implanta en la persona correcta, los reinos sucumbirán ante tamaño poder y el infierno se hará presente.- Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, mirando al joven con alegría.- Y esa sería su misión, ese sería el pago que debe realizar por haberle salvado la vida... ¿No quería ver al Reino de Hearts caer?, ahora le devolví la vida para que pudiera apreciarlo con sus propios ojos, y no solo eso, hasta puede ser usted mismo el mayor causante de su destrucción...-

Era verdad, recordaba haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que odiaba a su padre y que haría caer a su reino. La maldad y la venganza se apoderaban de su mente y lo único que deseaba con fervor era eso.- Pero para eso, usted deber firmar el pacto, porque hasta en el infierno poseemos esas tontas formalidades. La diferencia es que allí se respetan y son inquebrantables.- Soltó su agarre del brazo y dio unos pasos hacia adelante. De su traje, sacó una carta de una baraja de naipes, específicamente la carta del Joker y se la entregó al albino, quien aún intentando poner su cabeza en orden la recibió en silencio.

- Si le interesa la propuesta, la carta lo conducirá hacia mí. Si no, espero que hallen su cuerpo algún día en esta hermosa tormenta- Y dicho eso, haciendo una reverencia, un humo negro se esparció por aquel lugar blanquecino, dejando solo nuevamente al albino.-Nos vemos pronto, señor Beilschmidt.-

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡He vuelto! *Salta de alegría* .- _Yes, she's come back_!.-

Bueno, aquí otro capitulo de este mini fanfic. Lamento que sea tan corto, pero creo que me he dado cuenta que lo mio son los capítulos cortos. No me gusta extenderme tanto y meter mucha información de inmediato, además, digamos que estoy pasando por el bloqueo de la imaginación y eso también es un agravante. (sin mencionar que estoy en mis últimos exámenes, con suerte tengo tiempo para idear y escribir mas esta historia) Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

Ahora volviendo a la historia... ¿Les gustaría saber mas sobre aquel personaje que ayudó a Gilbert? ¿Quien creen que es? ¿Aceptará Gilbert la propuesta? *Inserte música de suspenso* Espero sus opiniones, reclamos, dudas, etc, etc. * Sonríe*

Para mis Lectoras:

**Ahari Sakura: **No llores, aún queda historia para rato y mucho Gilbert, aunque advierto que sufrirá (?)

**Jackce: **Opino lo mismo que tú. Es terrible ver que no hay casi nada de Cardverse *Se va a un rincón a llorar*

Ambas se han ganado unas donuts por ser tan amorosas por comentar 3

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
